Twilight with a Twist
by MerissaLoveyouSalvatore
Summary: Jacob has a fourteen year old sister. Lexi. Summary's suck. Read and Review.


**Twilight Fan-Fiction: Twilight with a twist**

**Intro: **What would happen if Jacob had a little sister Lexi. Meet fourteen year old Lexi Black. _(__**Description:**__ She looks like Nina Dobrev_.)

Lexi's POV

I walked into school, heading straight for my locker, I often wished Jake and I went to the same school, but no, he just had to go to the school on the reservation. Then I saw her, Oh my god. I said out loud. Bella Swan. I hadn't seen Bella since I was three. I ran over to her and hugged her. "Bella!" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god. Lexi?" She asked shocked. I nodded.

"Wow. The last time I saw you I was like six years old, you're still little-Lexi though" She said looking at how short and tiny I was. I smiled.

"When did you get back? Have you seen Jake?" I asked, overwhelming her with questions.

She laughed, and took a breath before speaking, "yesterday and yeah, he and Billy stopped by. How's your mom?" I was taken back by her question, I wondered if Jake told her about the separation.

"She's good, I see her more than Jake, he's still mad, I stay with her whenever, I like it better this way, I always have somewhere to escape to." I laughed awkwardly.

"Well I'll see you around?" I asked before walking away.

"Yeah. I'll call your brother later." She smiled. I really should've been watching where I was going, I walked straight into someone. "I am so sorry." I apologized, and then looked up to see who it was. I sighed of relief. "Oh hey Edward." I said casually, as if he didn't hate me.

"Lexi." He nodded starting to walk off.

"Wait." I blurted out. He turned to look at me. "Can you- um can-" He cut me off.

"Lexi." He started walking back over to me. Damnit. He can read my mind. "Yes. I'll tell Rosalie to call you. By the way, I don't hate you Lexi. Your different. Different than the rest." He smiled and walked off.

I smiled and felt a rush of relief and happiness. Jake didn't know how close me and Rosalie were, I wasn't exactly sure either, but all of the Cullen's , they seemed intrigued by me, I was different. I didn't agree with the hatred the pack felt towards them. It was wrong.

I walked into my advanced English class and sat down beside Rosalie, I smiled and started to speak. "Yes Edward told me." She laughed. I nodded and laughed too. Bella was in this class, at the end of class Miss Matlin asked me to stay.

"Lexi, can you give this to your parents and get it signed." I nodded. "Yes ma'am." With that I walked out of the room, I always tried to be polite, growing up with a wolf pack, I decided I didn't want to be like that.

I walked down the beaten path to my dad's house, I decided to stop by, I had stayed at my moms all weekend. It was nice, to choose where I wanted to be. To have freedom. I saw Sam and his delinquents, in the woods, with a six pack. I couldn't believe Jake associated with them. I did too, but, not because I wanted to.

I walked over and stood in front of them, "So, three o'clock the new happy hour I see." I said in a very caustic voice.

"Lexi, don't you ever get tired of being so uptight, just relax." Paul said walking towards me. I took a step back, "Toss me a beer." I said, they all looked at me, astonished. I held my ground, I popped the top off and took a sip.

"See yah boys." I smirked walking off, enjoying my beer, until I saw my overprotective brother Jacob walking towards me. _Damnit._ I muttered.

"Lex', what is that?" Jake asked, knowing what it was. "A beer. Want one, your friends down there have plenty left." I said brushing past him.

I put my bag down in the house and went to talk to my dad. "Dad hey." I said walking into the living room where him and Charlie were watching the game.

"Is that?" Charlie started. "Don't ask." I half smiled. "Lex are you staying here tonight?" My dad asked in a hopeful voice, that I couldn't say no to. I smiled. "Yeah." My dad tried to cover his excitement, but, I saw it.

I sat my bag in my room, and went back outside. Most people, well at school, would never assume that I liked riding four-wheelers, but I did. I started the engine and took off down the path. I saw Sam and I stopped, he scared me, and I wasn't scared easily. "Lexi, aren't you supposed to wear a helmet?" He asked in a disapproving voice.

I looked at him, disgusted by the idea. "Sam! Helmet hair? Not cool." I scoffed.

"When you get hurt you'll be real cool." He muttered walking back to the pack. I hopped off my four-wheeler and followed him. "Sam?" I asked.

"Lexi." He mocked me. "C-can I go with you?" I asked knowing what his answer would be. "Cliff diving." I clarified.

"I don't know if that's the best idea." He said seemingly contemplating the idea. "Come on. I know how to swim." I begged.

"Go get a bathing suit and ride up to the cliff, we'll be up there." He finally gave in. I smiled and hopped back on my four-wheeler and rode up to change.

I rode up to the cliff and looked around. It was beautiful up here.

I saw Seth and smiled, I loved him. He was my first crush, when I was younger, I used to make him play Barbie's with me. He wasn't that hard to convince. We still flirted, we had even been intimate. But, nothing was official.

He walked up and kissed me, "Hi." I said shyly. "Hey." He said in his voice, his voice that sounded so cool and mysterious. God I loved him.

Sam cleared his throat. "Sorry." Me and Seth said in unison.

"Alright. So Lex are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked. Questioning my bravery. I nodded and walked over to the edge. "Wait do I dive or just jump?" I asked slightly confused.

"Either." Jared interjected. I pulled off my cover-up and dived. Everyone watched in amazement, as I plunged under the water.

"Now that's a dive." Sam said. Harassing his boys.

I swam to shore and walked back up through the woods. "So. Who's next?" I asked in a seductive voice.

I walked over and put my shorts back on, I loved this rush, but, once was enough for one day. "Where' you going?" Seth asked. "To my moms." I yelled over the roaring of the engine.

I waved and took off, I really was going to my moms, to tell her I was staying at my dad's tonight, she only lived about a half hour away, I walked in the house and saw my step dad Chris sitting on the couch drinking a beer. I took a deep breath. "Is my mom home?" I asked.

"She's still at work." He said after a long drink. "C-can you tell her I'm staying with my dad tonight." I asked.

"Sure. Wait, you rode all the way over here for that, you could've called Lex." He laughed.

I walked over and gave him a hug, "I'll see you after school tomorrow." I smiled. He kissed my cheek, "Alright. I love you Lex." That made my smile grow bigger. "I love you too."

I really did like Chris, I was just frightened, when he drank. I knew of how certain people got, under the influence. By certain people, I meant my mother. She was a bitchy drunk.

I walked outside where my little sister was, with my step brother, Tyler. He's sixteen, Ally's four.

"Ally!" I squealed as she ran into my arms hugging me. I picked her up and stroked her, curly hair. Tyler cleared his throat. "Hi Tyler." I finally said. Tyler was hilarious, I sometimes like him more than Jake. "Wanna go for a ride?" I asked Ally.

She nodded in excitement. I walked over to my four-wheeler and sat her in front of me, "Be careful." Tyler called out, I have him a thumbs up.

After I dropped Ally back off, and asked Tyler if he'd drive me to school tomorrow, I rode back home, by now it was seven o'clock.

"Lex, I don't know if your mom lets you just come and go, but, _here_ you need to tell me or Jake before you leave." I nodded. "Yes sir'." I said walking into the bathroom to shower.

The next morning I awoke, and got dressed, the weather was beautiful, I loved spring, I heard Tyler honking his horn, "Who's that?" Jake asked, when I walked into the kitchen. "Oh that's my brother Tyler." "Our brother." I quickly corrected.

I left the room before Jake could respond, I hopped in the front seat, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem … Lex?" He asked, he seemed uncomfortable. "Yeah?" I asked, not quite sure what he was going to ask. "You like my dad right?" He asked.

I was completely shocked by this question. "I love him Tyler. Chris is great. He's the best step dad I could ask for." I didn't even have to think, I was being honest, every word I said, I meant it.

"Why?" I asked. "He said you seemed afraid of him yesterday."

"Oh." I muttered, sinking down in my seat. I looked at Tyler who was looking at the road, "That wasn't personal, I just get nervous when people _drink _… It's a long story." I said nodding.

Tyler accepted that answer and turned up the radio. I loved riding to school with Tyler, he was popular and all the girls liked him, it was good credit. "I feel used." He laughed whenever I walked with him into the school. I punched his arm.

"Later." He said ruffling my hair. I huffed, so much for the hour I spent on it this morning. Jerk.

I walked to my locker and remembered the paper I was supposed to have signed. I knew exactly what it was for, I came into class late a couple … dozen times, it wasn't even that class though, so I wondered why that teacher assigned it.

I saw Bella standing alone, so I decided to go keep her company. "Hey." She said upon seeing me. "Hi." I said. "Lex. I'm going to La Push with some friends, later today. Maybe I'll see you there."

"You will." I smirked. "By the way, I heard about you and Edward, you're a lucky girl Bella, I said walking off.

I knew that would throw her for a loop. I enjoyed confusing people. I walked into first period math and sat down in my seat. I pulled out my notebook just as the bell was ringing. I wasn't paying attention much, so when Mr. Beck called my name, I had no idea what to say.

Lexi. I heard my name. "Yes?" I asked, not adding a sir at the end, because, honestly, I didn't know who said my name.

"Do you know the answer?" He asked. "The answer to what?" I asked, dead serious, some people giggled still though, immature. "Lexi. See me after class." Mr. Beck ordered. I nodded.

Once the bell rang I walked up to my math teachers desk, "You wanted to see me Mr. Beck?" I asked, my voice, laced with confidence.


End file.
